


He's Used To It

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: How to Serve Your Tazu [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Way Walkers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hookfang often injures his servant whenever they tussle, spar, or fight in any way. But he's always happy to patch him up, so Snotlout doesn't really mind.





	He's Used To It

"Hold still!"

"This stuff stings, why can't you use the other stuff?!"

"Because the other stuff doesn't work as well!" Hookfang narrowed his eyes. "Now, I believe I gave you an order. Hold. Still."

Snotlout scowled, and mocked the prince under his breath, but Hookfang didn't mind.

So unlike his roughness whenever he was in the mood to fight, Hookfang was gentle as he dabbed the ointment onto Snotlout's cut lip. He mimicked the action on the scrapes on his arms, and then he set to bandaging those.

"There," he said when he was satisfied with his work. He stood, and held out a hand for Snotlout to take.

"What? Not gonna kiss it better?"

Instead of getting flustered, Hookfang simply said, "Snotlout, I will kiss you when you can actually beat me in a fight - which will never happen."

Snotlout rolled his eyes, a light pink blush on his cheeks. "You say that like I want you to kiss me."

"Do you not want that?" Hookfang asked, putting on as much of an innocent face as he could muster.

Seeing the meek expression that came to Snotlout's face, Hookfang smirked. "Gotcha."

Snotlout sputtered an incoherent reply as Hookfang dragged him off to lunch.


End file.
